1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a device for producing a block of carbon dioxide and more particularly relates to a portable device for molding a product of solidified carbon dioxide in a molding box which is constructed in a small size and light weight and is easily assembled or disassembled at any place.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Hitherto apparatus for manufacturing products of solidified carbon dioxide (commercially called as dry ice) are generally classified into two types, that is, large size of apparatus or installation particularly mounted in a specialized factory or plant and relatively small size of equipment or apparatus. It is pointed out as drawbacks with the aforesaid conventional equipment and apparatus, however, that the large sized one has a substantial difficulty of thermal insulation during transportation of products of solidified carbon dioxide from production side such as refrigerating factory or plant to remote locations where they are consumed and moreover requires well experienced operators for operating the same, while the small sized one is very complicated in structure, uneconomical in operation and expensive to be manufactured due to the fact that it is constructed of metallic material which leads to high thermal loss mainly because of thermal conduction.